


Falling..

by Thatgirlkalie



Series: Falling [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlkalie/pseuds/Thatgirlkalie
Summary: This is my first story on here so please don't be too rough. I enjoy writing so much so my friend suggested this to me! Thank you!
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Gemma Styles
Series: Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731760
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Since 2010 Louis and Harry have been inseparable. They have been through everything together. At this point nothing seems to be stopping them from having a good life. They love each other so much. All of the boys are very accepting of them and have been since day one, they have been their biggest support system. Since 2011 the boys have lived together in a flat on the east side of London. Liam and Sophia have a house together about 10 miles away from Louis and Harry. Niall and Zayn live together as flat mates about 3 blocks from Harry and Louis. All of the boys are very close and stay in touch, they always have something planned for the weekend, whether it's a day trip to the beach or a house party.

In 2018 Louis moved out of his and Harry's flat and the two broke up. None of the boys really know what happened, but none of their friendships have been the same since.  
*FLASHBACK*

Louis' P.O.V

I walked in the front door after a long shift at work and slipped my shoes off. Suddenly the smell of hard liquor hit me. I coughed and walked to the living room trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. Suddenly a very drunken Harry came in to view. He looked at me and scowled. I frowned knowing that I wasn't in for a good night. Harry stood up stumbling over to me, getting right up in my face.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Harry please don't start this. You know I was at work. I had to pull a double because James got sick and had to go home."

"Yeah sure. You probably closed early and went over to his house to fuck him." I flinched at the thought of being with anybody other than Harry.

"Harry I would never do something like that to you. I love you."

"You're a liar. I don't see why anybody would want to fuck you anyway. You are a fat, ugly piece of shit." Tears welled up in my eyes and I went to speak but nothing came out. Harry laughed and walked over to the coffee table taking the last few drinks of liquid left in the bottle. After finishing it he slammed it on the ground breaking it into a hundred pieces. In the process a piece flew over toward me and cut my cheek open. I flinched and grabbed my cheek trying not to cry. Soon my hand was full of blood. Harry looked up at me and had a guilty look on his face that soon turned to anger.

"Don't be a fucking pussy. You're the reason this happened anyway. If you would have just come home on time instead of going to suck dirty dick we could be watching a movie right now." I breathed letting tears roll down my face and Harry yelled again.

"Get something to clean this shit up with before I push you in it." I quickly went to the kitchen and used a rag to wipe my hands and face off and then grabbed a broom heading back to the living room. Soon enough I cleaned up all the glass and went upstairs to take a shower. I shut the bedroom door and locked it sliding my back down it until I hit the floor. I hung my head in my hands and began to sob. I hate when Harry drinks, here lately he's been so mean. He has never accused me of cheating on him, he just always tells me how ugly and fat I am. It's becoming too hard to stay here, but I am so afraid of change. I have been with him since 2010, 8 whole years. We have so many good memories that over rule the bad, but the bad ones have been so bad the last 4 months that they are all I can think about. All of my happiness is gone, I feel like I'm dying on the inside. After about 10 minutes of sitting against the door I got up and slugged over to the shower. The only emotion I could feel was pain so I turned the heat up all the way letting it burn my skin. As I stood under the steaming water I thought about everything Harry and I have been through together and I couldn't help but smile. But soon my smile faded as I realized we aren't the same anymore. Everything was fine until Harry started drinking every night, he can't just casually drink he has to be completely shitfaced. I wish we could go back to the old days when we would make cute jokes and go on dates. I continued to let the water run, until it ran cold. After I got out of the shower, I put on a pair of boxers and one of Harry's shirts. They have always been too big for me but I love wearing them. I walked over and climbed into bed letting the covers drown me, once I was settled in I stared up at the ceiling. A couple hours went by and I heard a faint knock at the door. I cautiously got up and opened it. Harry looked as if he had been crying and he looked me in the eyes.  
"I'm gonna be sick." I moved out of his way and he ran to the toilet. I followed him and gently rubbed his back while he threw up everything he drank. When he was done I handed him a towel and he cleaned his face off. He put the towel down and looked at me.

"I don't love you anymore." Harry's words were like a huge punch to the gut. My eyes immediately filled with tears and I couldn't breath.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Me either." Suddenly my sadness turned to hatred and anger. I turned to Harry and blew up on him.

"You know, you remind me every single day that I'm not enough for you or anybody else, but I continue to love you. I have done nothing wrong to you Harry, I don't understand how you can just stop loving someone. And actually now that I think about it I have done one thing wrong, and that was choosing to love you through the pain you caused me." Harry scoffed and went downstairs. I pulled a couple of duffle bags out of the closet and packed them full of clothes while trying not to break down completely. Once my bags were packed, I slipped on a pair of sweat pants and headed downstairs bringing the bags with me. I took the bags to the door and slipped a hoodie on. Harry came into the living room from the kitchen and stared at me. I looked at him and spoke.

"I hope you find someone that loves you better than I do, goodbye Harry." I picked up my bags and walked out the door not looking back. I'm so scared because life is never going to be the same again.


	2. 1

July 23rd, 2020 Present Day

Harry's P.O.V

"Harry, when is the last time you went to the studio to record something?" Gemma asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Almost 6 months. Why?"

"Because all you do is sit around the house I never see you actually get out and do stuff."

"I've met Louis a couple times at the cafe, that's getting out and doing stuff." My sister rolled her eyes at me and sat on the sofa across from me.

"How is Louis?" My heart ached at the question and I looked down at my hands.

"Last time I met up with him we barely said 2 words to each other."

"I'm sorry Haz, I wish I could do something to help."

"It's okay. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab some lunch with mum. Wanna join us?"

"No thank you, tell her I love her though."

"Of course. See ya later bub." I smiled at my sister and she left the house. After she left I walked up to my bedroom and shut the door. I shuffled over to my bed and sat on the edge starring at my feet. I looked over at my bedside table and saw a picture of Louis and I, so I picked it up and admired it.

Why did I have to fuck things up? Why couldn't I just stop drinking? I put the picture back on the table and laid down in my bed. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

(Later that day.)

I woke up the the sound of loud thunder outside and got up out of bed. I grabbed my phone and checked the time to realize that I had been asleep for about 4 hours. I rubbed my eyes and walked downstairs to the front door and slipped my shoes on leaving the house. I drove down to the Beachwood Cafe and got a tea to go, because they were out of coffee, and made my way down to the studio. When I pulled up I noticed that Liam's car was out front, so I parked and went inside. I walked down the hall until I saw him and Louis in booth 6. My breath hitched in my throat and I walked to the very back of the building where they couldn't find me. What is Louis doing here? He doesn't write anymore. I locked myself in the writing booth and found a pencil and notepad. Suddenly the words started flowing onto the paper.

Liam's P.O.V

After Louis and I finished recording his song we walked out of the booth and out to my car. When we opened the door I saw Harry's car and looked at Louis.

"Did you see Harry come in?" His facial expression changed for a second and he spoke.

"No, and I would rather not see him."

"I understand, would you mind if I went to say hi?"

"Not at all, I'll be in the car."

"Thanks Lou." I tossed Louis my keys and went back inside to try and find Harry. After about 20 minutes I found him in the writing booth that nobody ever uses. I knocked on the door and he came over to let me in.

"Hey man, I didn't even see you come in."

"Sorry, I saw Louis and I got sad and panicked."

"It's okay, you working on a new song?"

"Yeah, I'm going to use it to try to fix things with Louis."

"So it's about him?"

"Yeah.." Suddenly Harry's emotions got the best of him and he began to cry. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him as he cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so depressed Liam, most days I wake up wishing I hadn't. He was my happiness. I think about him every day. I fucked up so bad, I just want him back." I rubbed Harry's back  
and spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry, is there anyway I can help you?" He looked up at me and wiped his eyes.

"Will you listen to what I wrote?"

"Of course, do you mind if I run Louis home and come back?"

"Not at all, I'll be here for a while."

"Okay I'll be back." I left the writing booth and headed to my car. I got in and drove Louis home. On our way he told me everything that happened the night that he and Harry split up and I couldn't believe it. When we got to the house I dropped him off and went back to the studio. Harry had since moved to a recording booth and was playing the piano.  
Gemma was in the booth with him so I knocked on the door and she let me in.

"Hey Liam, it's been awhile! How are you?"

"Great!, and yourself?"

"Good, I moved back to mum's house after John and I split up about a month or two ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that you guys split."

"It's okay I'm much happier."

"Good." Soon Harry spoke.

"You ready to hear it?"

"Of course." I sat next to Gemma and Harry sat back at the piano and began playing and singing.

I'm in my bed  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands  
Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back  
I can't unpack the baggage you left What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' You said you cared  
And you missed me, too  
And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you  
And the coffee's out  
At the Beachwood Café  
And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say. What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' And I get the feelin' that you'll never need me again. What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if you're someone I just want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'

When Harry was done singing I had a tear in my eye.

"Harry that was fantastic, but so sad.."

"That's the point, it's how I genuinely feel."

"Well I think you need to record it and release it as soon as possible."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think you might have a chance to get Louis back with this one." Harry smiled and gave me a hug  
.  
"So are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so why?"

"What if all of us went to the cabin?, we haven't had a get together in like 2 years."

"Is Louis going to be there?"

"I want all of us to be there, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"I don't know Liam..."

"Harry come on, we miss you." After a minute of thinking Harry agreed to go.

"Fine!"

"Great I will get everybody else and we will meet you guys there in and hour?"

"Sounds good." I smiled and left the studio.

Harry's P.O.V

I looked at Gemma and she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?"

"Yes, I really want to see the other boys."

"Okay, lets go get packed." Gemma and I left the studio and went our separate ways to go home and get stuff ready for the cabin. When I got home I got a backpack out of the closet and went through my clothes. After packing everything I needed, I went downstairs to wait for my sister. Within a few minutes she walked in the door and asked if I was ready to go.

"Ready?"

"Yup, we taking your car?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Alright." Soon Gemma and I left and headed in the direction of the cabin. After about 20 minutes, we pulled up and waited for everybody else to get there. With in 10 minutes the boys pulled up in 3 separate cars. Niall and Zayn got out of the first one, Liam and Sophia in the second and Louis and some girl in the third. Gemma looked over at me and spoke.

"You are absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Gemma and I got out of the car and grabbed our bags carrying them inside. After setting them down I was attacked by Zayn and Niall in a group hug. I haven't seen either of them in a year or so.

"Harry! We are so glad to see you here! It's been forever!" Niall seemed the most excited of the two as he hugged me longer. Soon we separated and he smiled at me.  
"How have you been?"

"I've been alright and yourself?"

"Pretty good, but I hate that you don't come see us anymore."

"I'm sorry Niall, I've got a lot going on right now that I need to get figured out."

"Well is there anyway I can help?"

"Bunk with me?"

"Sure! Lets go pick our room!" Niall grabbed our bags and ran to the master room and I happily followed after him.

After walking in the room I realized why the boys always fought over it, it's gorgeous. Niall set our bags at the end of the bed and flopped down on the mattress letting out a relaxing sigh. I sat next to him and the door swung open and it was Louis and his girlfriend. Niall sat up and smiled deviously at the couple and spoke.

"Haha, too slow!" Louis looked at me and I awkwardly smiled. After seeing my reaction he snaked his arm around the girls waist and spoke.

"It's okay, the other room has a jet bathtub, for two." Louis laughed and walked down the hall, I couldn't help but look at the ground. His comment hurt a little bit. Suddenly Niall placed a hand on the small of my back and rubbed in circles.

"Hey, don't let them get to you. We are going to have a blast this weekend!" I smiled and thanked Niall as he spoke.

"I wonder what we are going to do tonight?" I shrugged and suggested we go back downstairs and talk to the rest of the group. Niall smiled and we made our way to the living room. Liam and Sophia were sat talking to Gemma and Zayn about what we were going to do this weekend. Niall and I sat down and joined the conversation. After talking for about an hour we figured things out and decided on a fire tonight.


	3. 2

Harry's P.O.V

10:15PM

Liam finally got the fire going after about 20 minutes of messing around with it. He sat in a lawn chair next to Sophia and sighed in relief.

"Does somebody wanna grab the cooler?" I stood from my chair and volunteered walking inside. When I walked in Louis was in the cooler grabbing a bottle of beer, I awkwardly waited until he was done and he looked up at me.

"Do you need something?" I frowned at his annoyed tone of voice and spoke.

"Yes, the cooler. Are you done with it?" Louis just stayed silent and walked away from me, going outside to join everyone around the fire. I grabbed the cooler and walked outside setting it by Liam. Everyone soon got a drink including myself. For about an hour everybody talked about how they've been and how well their lives were going. Before I realized it, I was plastered. Suddenly I heard Louis mouth off to his girlfriend.

"Typical Harry, cant handle his alcohol." Before I had time to be angry my sister snapped at him.

"Hey why don't you keep your comments to yourself asshole." Louis was taken back by her comment, but fired right back at her.

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure I have the right to say what I want."

"There is no reason to be rude and make comments about him drinking. He hasn't drank since the night you two broke up. He's allowed to get drunk if he wants to just like everybody here. He was hesitant to come here and now I can see why, you're a dick."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to fucking believe that. Harry is an alcoholic and always will be. His drinking was the whole reason we never worked out, he was an abusive piece of shit." As I listened to Gemma and Louis argue tears welled up in my eyes. Before they could finish their argument Liam stood up and yelled.

"Hey! We are done talking about this! Louis I would like to talk to you inside. NOW." Louis scoffed walking inside, Liam following him. I lowered my head in my hands and cried softly as Niall comforted me.

"Harry, I've never been told what happened between you two, but I know you weren't abusive. Just don't let his words get to you." I looked up into Niall's eyes and smiled lightly, drying my tears with the neck of my shirt. Soon a very annoyed Louis walked out followed by an apologetic Liam.

"I'm sorry about that Harry, it won't happen again." I smiled at Liam and everybody stayed awkwardly silent. For about 30 minutes we sat in silence just listening to nature and faint music playing in the back ground. The silence was soon shattered by Niall.

"How about I grab my guitar and we sing a little bit."

"Sounds great, go get it" Zayn replied. We all waited for Niall to return, when he did he had a huge grin on his face. Niall's guitar meant the world to him, he's had it since he was 10 and used it at every one of our concerts.

"Who wants to sing first?" Niall asked and nobody answered.

"Well fine, I'll start us off. But someone is singing after me." Niall began to strum his guitar and looked at my sister.

"Gemma will you sing the girl part please?" My sister rolled her eyes but agreed and Niall began singing If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember. All of us admired the way the two sounded together and listened in awe. When they finished we all clapped and Liam spoke.

"Harry you should sing the song you wrote!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Please Harry?" Liam begged and I finally gave in. I picked up the guitar with shaky hands. I took a deep breath and let memory take over. I sang through the song with images of everything I loved about Louis and everything I hated about myself flooding through my mind. By the end of the song tears were falling from my eyes aimlessly and everyone clapped. Niall was the first to speak up.

"Harry that song was beautiful." I smiled at Niall and handed his guitar back.

"Thanks Ni." I sniffled and stood up from my seat. I concentrated so I wasn't too wobbly on my feet. I walked inside the cabin and headed to the main bathroom. I looked in the mirror and flinched at my reflection, I looked so pathetic. I really am an alcoholic. I finished up using the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, but was stopped by Louis' girlfriend.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I know the song was bout Louis." I furrowed my eyebrows and spoke.

"Okay? And?"

"You shouldn't have played it. Louis hates you, writing a song about him isn't going to get you anywhere. Besides, have you seen how happy we are together? Nothing's coming between us honey, so stop trying." I rolled my eyes and went to speak but my sister walked in. She looked between the two of us and walked over to me. Louis' girlfriend left and went back outside leaving me and Gemma in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" She questioned.

"That girl is a bitch."

"Her name is Eleanor according to Liam."

"Okay well Eleanor is a bitch."

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me that she knew the song was about Louis and that I needed to stop trying with him because he hates me."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes." My sister got an angry look on her face and turned on her heels to walk out of the door but I grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked up and me and I spoke.

"Gemma please don't go make a scene. I want us to all have a good time. I don't want this weekend to be ruined by drama. Lets just go back out there and have a good time."

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you." Gemma and I walked back out to the fire and I returned to my seat by Niall. He smiled over at me and grabbed another beer. Suddenly Louis stood up with Eleanor and spoke.

"We are turning in for the night, we will see you guys in the morning." Everyone said goodnight to the couple and I gripped a half empty bottle of Jim Beam. I put the bottle to my lips and let the liquid burn down my throat. Niall looked at me sadly and I offered the bottle to him, but he declined. He could tell how bad I was feeling.

Niall's P.O.V

I hated seeing Harry in so much pain, it made me sick. I watched as he chugged the bottle and offered me the remaining but I declined and he finished it off. He threw the bottle into the fire watching it shatter. I reached over and rubbed his back as he put his head in his hands, pulling at his hair as hard as he could. I could tell he wanted to bawl his eyes out and it completely broke me. I looked up and Gemma mouthed for me to take him to bed. I shook my head and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Come on Haz, lets go to bed." He looked at me and stood up. I snaked my arm around him helping him walk up to our room. When we made it I pushed the door open and sat him on the bed before turning around to close the door back. I walked over and sat down by Harry watching him fight tears.

"Harry, it's okay to cry." Harry looked up at me and latched onto me crying into my shoulder as hard as he could. It broke my heart knowing he was so sad. I rubbed his back and hugged him tightly until he was ready to talk. After 10 minutes of him crying he let go of me and wiped his eyes with his hands.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I-I know I hurt Louis, but I've been trying so hard to better myself and figure out ways to make things better with him. I don't know what else to do Niall. I just don't want to be alive anymore. I've thought about it so much, how better off everyone would be if I was gone. I just want to be gone forever." I wrapped my arms around Harry as tight as I could and started to cry myself.

"Harry we all love you and we need you in our lives. You can't give up."

"Niall I have nothing to live for." Harry shrugged out of my grip and stood up. He started pacing back and forth and I started to worry so I texted Liam to come check on us. Soon the door creaked open and Liam popped his head in. When he saw Harry pacing he stepped all the way in and spoke.

"Harry, you okay?" Harry looked at Liam and dropped to his knees sobbing. Liam and I both moved to his sides and comforted him for a little over 20 minutes. Liam and I exchanged looks and I mouthed 'I got this, thank you'. He nodded and got up, leaving the room. Harry looked up at me and I spoke.

"Lets get in bed Haz." He sighed and stood up stripping down to his boxers. He then climbed in bed so I did the same. I stayed sitting up and Harry laid his head in my lap, so I began caressing the side of his head until he fell asleep. I tried to fall asleep myself but I couldn't because Harry's words kept playing over in my head.

"I just don't want to be alive anymore. I've thought about it so much, how better off everyone would be if I was gone. I just want to be gone forever."

I just couldn't bring myself to fall asleep, I was so worried I would fall asleep and he would wake up and do something stupid. So, I decided to pull an all-nighter and make sure he was safe.


	4. 3

3:45 A.M. The cabin was completely silent the only thing heard was the crickets chirping outside. Everyone was peacefully sleeping, even Niall. Louis stirred in his sleep and woke up.

Louis' P.O.V.

I woke up looking over at the time and quietly got out of bed. I walked down the hall, and just as I passed Harry and Niall's room, the door pushed open and a very sick looking Harry sprinted down the stairs. I don't really care for Harry, but his state of being worried me so I quickly followed after him. He ran into the main bathroom and didn't even have time to shut the door before he emptied the contents of his stomach. I cautiously walked in and rubbed his back as he threw up. He's never been this sick before, but he did drink a lot around the fire. After about five minutes I handed him a warm towel to clean up with, but when he saw my hand he stopped and looked up at me. His face looked so broken and confused and I felt slightly guilty. He took the towel from me and wiped his mouth and sat on the floor next to the toilet pulling his knees to his chest. I swallowed hard and shut the door, locking it behind me and sat on the wall diagonal from Harry. He looked over at me and his lips quivered.

"Harry I...listen.. I don't ......what's wrong?" Harry began to cry and I placed my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged away from me.

"Why do you care?" His question hit me like a ton of bricks and I didn't know what to say, I just wanted to hug him.

"I-I can see how broken you are, I hate seeing you so sad." Suddenly his sadness turned to anger.

"You don't hate seeing me like this, you love it. You are the reason I'm so broken Louis. It's been two years since we broke up and you still treat me like it happened yesterday! I have been trying so hard to become a better person and not drink. The only reason I drank tonight is because it's hard seeing you be so happy with someone else. I still love you Louis, I know I fucked up and I wish I could take everything back, but I can't because it's already said and done! I understand you hate me, but please stop treating me different in front of everyone it kills me. I just want us to get along and live in peace. I know I can't be with you, but I want to at least be your friend." My heart broke at his words and I felt like an asshole.I looked at Harry and spoke, standing.

"I'm sorry Harry." I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out shutting it behind me. I quickly made my way back to my room and went to bed with thoughts of Harry crying haunting my mind.

Harry's P.O.V

I watched Louis walk out of the bathroom with no emotion on his face, it made me sick to my stomach. He hates me. I angrily stood up wanting to follow him, but I turned to the mirror and punched it as hard as I could, busting my knuckles open in the process. I looked at my fist and watched the blood trickle down my hand before grabbing a towel and wrapping it up.

Before I knew it I heard panicked footsteps running toward the bathroom. I dropped to the floor and the door swung open revealing Gemma and Zayn.

"What happened Harry?!" My sister dropped to my side and I stayed silent. She removed the towel from my hand and gasped.

"Harry please don't tell me you were trying to hurt yourself." I looked at my sister and spoke.

"I wasn't Gem I promise. I came down here to get sick because I drank too much and Louis followed me. He asked what was wrong and I just went off, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need this wrapped up." My sister nodded and helped me up. I followed her and Zayn into the kitchen and she got a first aid kit out of the cupboard. I winced as she used alcohol and a towel to clean my knuckles. After cleaning them she wrapped them in gauze and used medical tape to hold it in place. I sighed and hobbled over to the couch. Zayn followed me, but I laid down stretching my feet to the end.

"Would you like one of us to stay down here with you for the rest of the night?" I shook my head and spoke.

"I'll be alright, you and Gem can go back to bed. If I need anything I'll come get you."

"Alright mate, goodnight." I smiled at Zayn and my sister walked over standing next to him.

"Sure you're alright bub?"

"Yeah, get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight love you."

"Love you." After my sister and Zayn went back to bed, I stared up at the ceiling until I drifted off to sleep.

*Next Morning*

Niall's P.O.V

I was waken up by the sounds of birds chirping outside and I rolled over to see if Harry was awake. When I didn't see him I panicked realizing I had fallen asleep when I was supposed to be making sure he was safe. I jumped out of bed and threw some shorts on, quickly walking down stairs. I was relieved when I saw him curled up on the living room couch asleep. Liam was sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee, so I joined him.

"Morning." He croaked still not fully awake.

"Good morning." I took a seat across from Liam and he spoke.

"Why is Harry in the living room?"

"I don't know I panicked when he wasn't in bed this morning."

"Well I have a feeling something happened sometime throughout the night, because the bathroom mirror is busted and Harry has bandages around his right hand."

"What?!" I got up and walked over to the bathroom looking at the damage.

"Shit, he hit it hard. He must've been angry." I walked back over to Liam and sat down running a hand through my hair. None of this would have happened if I hadn't fallen asleep. Soon Louis walked downstairs and joined us in the kitchen. He looked like he hadn't slept in hours which is very unusual for Louis.

"You alright mate? You look like hell." Liam asked. Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I fucked up last night."

"With Eleanor?" I questioned.

"No, with Harry. I got up to get a drink and he ran out of your room about to get sick. I followed him into the bathroom and made sure he was okay. After he got sick we talked and he blew up on me. I didn't know what to say so I just left the bathroom and went back to bed. After that I couldn't sleep, I felt like an asshole." Louis put his head in his hands and began to sob softly. Liam spoke and put his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"It's okay Lou, maybe sometime later today I can have Sophia and Gemma invite Eleanor to go on a hike or something and you and Harry can talk things out." Louis looked up wiping his puffy eyes.

"Do you think he will want to talk to me?" Even though I wasn't very happy with Louis right now because he hurt Harry, I spoke up.

"Harry is a pretty forgiving person, I think if you guys talk civilly everything will be okay. You guys will at least be able to move past the bitterness and form some kind of a friendship again." Louis smiled and spoke.

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower." Louis walked away and I looked at Liam.

"How do you think that conversation will go?" I asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I hope for the sake of all of us together, they become friends or more than friends again because I really don't like Eleanor."

"Yeah she seems to hold herself like she's better than everyone."

"We all know there is only room for one drama queen and that's always gonna be Louis." I giggled at Liam's comment and got a cup of coffee.

Harry's P.O.V

I tossed and turned trying to stay asleep, but my body wouldn't let me so I forced myself to wake up. When I was fully awake I stared up at the ceiling for a bit soaking in the sweet smell of coffee. After a few minutes I sat up and saw Liam and Niall in the kitchen. I pushed myself off the couch and walked over joining them. I sat next to Niall and laid my head on his shoulder not wanting to function yet.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Niall's sweet Irish accent made me smile and I spoke.

"Good morning." I sat up straight and Liam handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Li." I held the mug tight in my hands, soaking up all the warmth. As I sat there memories of last night started playing in my head. I wish things between Louis and I were good again, I miss him so much. After finishing my coffee and chatting with the boys I walked upstairs to take a shower. I took as long as I could and tried not to get my right hand wet in the process. When I was done I dried off and wrapped the towel tightly around my waist, walking into the room to get clothes. After picking my outfit for the day I got dressed and went back downstairs. As I walked into the main room all of the girls were walking outside and all of the boys, but Louis were standing at the island talking. When I approached them Liam spoke.

"Niall, Zayn and I are going to run into town right quick to grab a few things, we will be back soon." I nodded and the boys left the cabin. I sighed and walked over to the fridge in search of a bottle of water. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Harry, c-can we talk please?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, turning to Louis.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's P.O.V  
  
Louis and I walked into the living room and sat on opposite ends of the couch. I could tell Louis was nervous as he sighed and fidgeted with his fingers.  
  
"Where should we start?" I asked breaking the awkward silence. Louis looked up me and spoke.

"I'm sorry for everything Harry. I know you hurt me, but I need to put it in the past. I can see how hard you are trying to have some kind of relationship with me."

"I'm sorry too Louis. I don't want us to be bitter toward each other anymore."

"Harry can I be honest with you?"

"Of course." Louis sighed and his eyes filled with tears.

"There isn't a day that passes that I don't think about how much I miss you and need you back in my life. I still love you Harry, so much." I got butterflies in my stomach at Louis' words, but they quickly went away when he spoke again.

"But, we can't be together." My eyes filled with tears and I questioned him.

"Why? We both still love each other Louis. Please just give me a chance to show you how much I've changed."

"Harry, I can't. You don't understand."

"Louis, please I love you.."

"I love you too, but please just don't make this harder than it needs to be." 

"I'm not trying to be difficult Louis I just don't understand why we can't try again.."

"Fine I will explain to you, but you can't tell anyone or get mad at me."

"Okay, I promise."

"I really didn't want to get serious with Eleanor, but we've been together for almost a year and.."

"And what?"

"She's pregnant." My breath hitched in my throat and I felt like I was hit by a bus. I wanted to cry and scream at the same time but not a single sound escaped my lips. I sat there staring at the ground trying not to cry. That could have been our baby if I hadn't fucked things up and pushed Louis away. Louis moved closer to me and put his hand on my thigh pulling me back to reality. I looked down at his hand and back up at his sweet face, letting a tear slide down my cheek.

"Congratulations Louis, I'm happy for you." Louis frowned and pulled me into a hug. I held him as tight as I could and we cried together until neither of us had tears left to cry. When we separated Louis spoke.

"I'm so sorry Harry, if she wasn't pregnant I would take you back in a heart beat. I would tell her to get lost, but I don't wanna be a dead beat dad. I want to be there for my child."

"Don't apologize Louis. Yes I wish that she wasn't pregnant so you and I could be together, but I understand that you need to be a father."

"I love you Harry." My heart melted at Louis' words and I spoke.

"I love you too Louis, more than you will ever know." Louis stared at me, thinking hard about something. I tilted my head to the side smiling at him and he spoke.

"Can I kiss you?"

"But what about Eleanor?"

"Please Harry, just one last time." I swallowed hard and Louis closed the space between us letting our lips touch. I grabbed his face and kissed him back with no hesitation. Tingles shot through every part of my body, I've missed this feeling so much. Soon we separated and just admired each other.

"Wanna watch a movie until everyone gets back?" I asked Louis sweetly.

"Sure, you pick." I grabbed the remote and picked Monsters Inc. Louis and I sat close together and watched the movie in silence, just enjoying each others presence.

Liam's P.O.V

Niall, Zayn and I pulled up at the cabin and walked inside. The living room T.V was playing a movie and Louis and Harry were cuddled up asleep. I turned to the boys and spoke.

"Well it looks like our favorite couple is back together." Niall and Zayn looked over at the two sleeping, and looked back at me.

"So I wonder if Eleanor is gone then?" I questioned just as the front door opened, revealing the three girls. Suddenly I panicked and stopped them from coming in the house and signaled for Zayn to wake the boys up. I smiled at the girls and they all looked at me weird. Suddenly Sophia spoke.

"Li, come on let us in its hot."

"What's the password?" Sophia gave me an annoyed look and I opened the door letting them in. When we all entered Harry was standing at the counter scrolling on his phone and Louis was sitting on the couch watching the movie. Gemma walked over to Zayn and laid her head on his shoulder and Eleanor walked over to Louis, sitting on his lap. I looked over at Harry and he looked stressed about something, but I didn't want to question him. Instead we all discussed what we were going to do for dinner.

Louis' P.O.V

After we all decided on grilling out for dinner I looked at Eleanor and spoke.

"I want to tell everyone tonight." She smiled excitedly and spoke.

"Really?! Yay! I'm excited to see what they think."

"Yeah.." Eleanor and I went to our room and showered together. After cleaning up we went downstairs and joined everybody outside. Liam and Sophia were standing at the grill and everyone else was sitting around the empty fire pit. I decided to sit in the chair straight across from Harry so I could steal glances of his adorable face. Soon Liam and Sophia sat with all of us as the food finished cooking. I was really dreading this announcement in fear of losing a couple friends, but I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Uhm, guys I have something to talk to all of you about." I let out a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on the front of my jeans. I looked over at Harry and he was staring off into the distance. I wish that this was an announcement he and I were making, not Eleanor and I. I looked around and everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to speak. I looked over at Eleanor and she smiled at me shaking her head, signaling for me to speak. I took another deep breath and spoke very nervously.

"E-Eleanor and I are expecting a baby.." Everyone looked at me in shock. I looked over at Harry and he looked sad, but he smiled at me, making me smile. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Congrats Lou, you and Eleanor are going to make great parents. I can't wait to spoil my little niece or nephew." I smiled and everyone else congratulated us.

"Thank you guys for being so supportive, we really appreciate it." Eleanor spoke and everyone smiled. Soon everyone got up and filled plates of food and I walked inside to use the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and broke into tears. Why did this have to happen? I'm not ready to be a parent, especially with Eleanor. Yes I love her, but I will never love someone as much as I loved Harry. Suddenly a knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Louis, are you okay?" Harry asked from the other side of the door. I opened it and pulled him into a hug, crying as hard as I could. He hugged me back tightly and I spoke through my tears.

"I'm not ready to do this Harry."

"It's okay Lou, we are all here for you." Harry rubbed my back and I soon pulled away from him, drying my eyes with the backs of my hands. I looked up at him and he smiled at me sweetly. God I wish I could just hold him and never let go. 

"Lets go eat before Eleanor starts to wonder where you are."

"Good idea." Harry and I made our way back out to the rest of the group and sat down. Eleanor smiled at me and handed me a plate of food. As I ate, I kept exchanging looks with Harry and thinking about how much these next few months were going to change my life. All I knew was that it was going to be stressful and expensive.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months have passed and a lot has changed in that time. Gemma and Zayn live together, as well as Niall and Harry. After the camping trip Louis asked Eleanor to marry him and of course she said yes. The wedding is exactly a week away and everyone, especially Louis is stressed having to rush and get everything together on time. Tonight is Eleanor's bachelorette party, they have a night out on the town planned.

**Louis' P.O.V**

I stood at the kitchen counter going over everything for the wedding, making sure it was all in order. Suddenly Eleanor walked into the kitchen and snaked her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Whatchaaa doiinnnn?"

"Making sure everything is in order for next week." I turned around and looked at the beautiful brunette and spoke again.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go, it's six."

"All I have to do is throw my outfit on."

"Well go get dressed, I don't want you to be late." Eleanor turned on her heals and I smacked her butt, getting a yelp in return. I turned back to the counter and grabbed my phone, texting the group chat.

**_*You lads wanna go out tonight?*_ **

**_**Harry: yeah!_ **

**_**Liam: I'm down, what time?_ **

**_* I figured like 6:30. Lets meet at Anchor's.*_ **

**_**Liam: Alright see you guys there._ **

After texting the boys, Eleanor made her way into the kitchen. She was wearing a black tank top and blue skinny jeans, she looked gorgeous.

"Alright babe, I'm heading out. I love you."

"I love you too. Please be safe, I don't want you or the baby getting hurt." Eleanor kissed me and walked out the front door, locking it behind her. I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower so I wouldn't be late meeting the boys.

**Later That Night**

Louis and the boys were hanging out at Anchor's drinking and discussing the wedding and reception. As for Eleanor, she and her friends were having the time of their lives. Eleanor was so drunk she couldn't walk straight, but in the moment she didn't care. Suddenly Harry received a text from his sister.

**_**Gem: Are you alone?"**_ **

**Harry's P.O.V**

I looked at my sister's text in confusion and excused myself so I could call her.

"Hello?"

"Odd question to be asking. What's going on?"

"Eleanor is trashed."

"What? No way, she's pregnant. She's probably just enjoying time with you girls."

"Harry I'm serious. I have proof of her drinking. It's like her friends don't even care that she's drinking while she's pregnant."

"What do you mean by proof?"

"Pictures Harold, what other proof would I mean?!"

"Geez, bite my bloody head off!"

"This is not the time Harry!"

"Can you send me the pictures?"

"Yeah I ca-Gemmmmaaa, come dancceeee with meee" Gemma was cut off by a very drunken Eleanor, slurring her words in the background of the call.

"Fucking hell."

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'll send them."

"Alright." With that, the call was ended and I walked back inside joining the boys again.

"Just Gemma checking in."

"Everything going okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeh they seem to be having fun!" I hated lying to Louis, but he really doesn't need this stress right now. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my hand, and I looked seeing that Gemma sent me the pictures. Suddenly I spoke.

"Liam, wanna come help me carry a round of shots to the table?"

"Sure mate." Liam and I walked away from the table. When we were finally out of view of the table, I pulled Liam into the hallway by the bathroom.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I unlocked my phone and looked at the pictures, showing Liam.

****_*Gem:_

Liam and I couldn't believe she was drinking AND smoking.

"What the fuck? Does she think being pregnant is a fucking joke?" Liam asked trying to contain his anger.

"I don't know. How are we going to tell Louis?" Liam pondered for a minute and spoke again.

"I think we need to just go show him the pictures. If he finds out that we knew she was drinking and didn't tell him, he would be livid." I sighed and we walked back to the table and handed the lads their shots and we all took them together. After cringing at the taste we decided to tell Louis what was going on.

"Lou, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Eleanor is drinking." Louis' expression changed and he looked angry.

"How do you know?" I handed Louis my phone and showed him the pictures. He starred at the screen for about five minutes before breaking the silence.

"We're leaving. NOW." All of us followed Louis out to the car and he angerly sped toward the bachelorette party. When we arrived, Louis got out slamming the door behind him. Soon enough we ran into Gemma.

"Where the fuck is Eleanor?" Louis asked angrily.

"I don't know, her and her friends ditched Sophia and I."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Louis stormed off toward the inside so I followed him.

"Lou, please calm down. I know you are angry but I've never seen you like this before." Louis didn't respond to me so I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. His face was beat red and his jaw was clenched. I cupped his face in my hands and he looked in my eyes.

"Breath." Louis breathed in and out three times and the tone of his face came down a couple of shades.

"Thank you Harry." Suddenly Louis whipped his head around when he heard Eleanor's laugh echo behind him. When he saw her his face started turning red again. He angrily walked toward the group of girls and Eleanor smiled when she saw him. 

"Hi baaabbeee." Louis grabbed Eleanor by the arm and got in her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"W-what are you talking ab-bout?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?! You are completely plastered AND you are bloody pregnant!" Before Eleanor could speak, one of the girls in the group spoke up.

"Pregnant? Hhahaha, she's not pregnant. She just told you that so you would marry her." Louis looked at Eleanor and slapped her straight in the face. She gasped and grabbed her cheek.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a woman. I can't believe I was going marry you." Louis grabbed Eleanor's wrist and pulled the ring off her finger, throwing into the crowd of people dancing.

"I hope you fucking rot in hell bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Eleanor abruptly sat up in bed drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. Tears rolled down her faces as images of the nightmare played back in her mind. Next to her, Louis woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see what was going on. When he saw the state Eleanor was in, he sat up and rubbed small circles on her lower back.** _

**Eleanor's P.O.V**

"Babe what's wrong?" I looked at my lap in guilt and back up into Louis' beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare is all.."

"What was it about?" I bit my lip and took a deep breath. I feel so horrible, I just need to tell him the truth.

"El?" I looked at Louis and let a tear slide down my cheek.

"Lou, I-I need to talk to you about something." Louis' face immediately dropped into a concerning look. He moved closer to me and grabbed my hands. I let out a shaky breath and spoke.

"I don't even know w-why I did this, it's not l-like I could have even kept it up for m-more than a couple months. I just-"

"Kept what up?"

"This l-lie Louis, I cant do it anymore. I-It's killing me." Louis' expression turned to confusion.

"What are you talking about? What lie?"

"The baby Louis! The baby!" Louis let go of my hands and stood up in a panic.

"What do you mean, the baby!? What's wrong with the baby!? Is everything okay!?" I stood up frantically and tried explaining myself.

"Louis l-listen, there was n-never a b-baby." Louis looked at me, his mouth hanging slightly. I could tell he was trying to wrap his head around everything.

"I just...I...I felt like part of you still belonged to H-Harry and I couldn't risk losing you. S-so I told you I was p-pregnant.." Louis stood there with no emotion on his face, starring at the floor. After a few minutes of silence I decided to speak up.

"Babe, s-say something, please?" Louis looked up at me with a frown on his face.

"I can't say you're wrong."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Part of me still does belong to Harry, but I gave you every bit of my trust and you broke it. What made you think it was okay to lie about something so serious?"

"I was s-scared you were going to l-leave me for him." Suddenly Louis' expression turned to anger and he raised his voice.

"So you lied about being PREGNANT? That is the sickest fucking thing you could have made up!" Tears began falling uncontrollably, as I became frantic again.

"Louis please! I'm sorry! I will do anything to take it back! Please?!"

"I can't fucking stand to look at you right now. Get out!" My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and I spoke.

"W-what?"

"Did I fucking stutter?! GET OUT ELEANOR! NOW!" I began crying harder as I slipped a pair of sweatpants on and walked downstairs. I grabbed my jacket from the rack next to the front door and looked back at Louis, standing at the top of the stairs. He shook his head in disgust and I walked out into the cool, night air.

**Louis' P.O.V**

As soon as Eleanor walked out, I walked back up to our bedroom and picked my phone up. I dialed my sister and waited for an answer.

"Lou? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry it's late Lot, but can I come stay with you for a few days?"

"Of course. Want me to come get you?"

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll be there in 15."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too." After ending the call with Lottie I packed a small bag of clothes and headed downstairs, just as she pulled into the driveway. I put my jacket on and walked out, locking the front door behind me. I hopped in the car and explained everything on the ride to my sister's place. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do, all I know is I have a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
